


【BBAM】STRAWBERRY FLAVOR

by adabmaster



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adabmaster/pseuds/adabmaster





	【BBAM】STRAWBERRY FLAVOR

1

夏天的雨来得很急，掐着录制结束的点稀里哗啦地落下来。林在范扑了一身水汽，站在侧门边的楼道里等车来接。这天电视台出入的艺人多，地下车库和正门已经被堵得水泄不通，反倒是侧门清清静静。

有脚步声在他身后不远的地方犹犹豫豫停住了。林在范回头，看见那个熟悉得不能再熟悉的身影。

对方同他对视了一晌，竟然错开了视线。

林在范等了两个小时车，已经无尽浮躁的心里涌起莫名的冲动，赶在他顺着楼道避开自己之前拉住了他的手腕：“你是怎么了？”

大雨掀起的气流卷不到楼道的拐角，林在范的话音落下，就有草莓牛奶的气味浓郁地卷进他的鼻腔。被他拉住的男孩侧着脸不敢跟他对视，耳朵却红了一个透，后脑短短的头发下面，微微发红的后颈也让林在范看了个清楚。

林在范下意识地伸手抚上那片发着热的肌肤。手底下的人瑟缩了一下，却本能地没有避开。

“这种时候知道要躲开我了。之前撩拨我的时候你不是很大胆吗？”

林在范压低的声音在空无一人的楼道里回荡。

2

斑斑被直接塞进了车里，不等司机眼刀飞过来，就自觉地闭上眼睛歪到一边装死。可是他的手还被林在范抓着，握的时间越久，汗就越多，空气里信息素的味道就越浓重。所幸司机是个beta，对这密闭空间里的气味波动并不敏感。

这意料之外的偶遇，让斑斑开始担忧自己的命运。是会被拖去扎一针抑制剂呢，还是……

汗更多了。

他是不会想到林在范直接把他拎进了自己家里。一个独居的alpha家里可能会有omega抑制剂吗？没可能吧？

斑斑在“对方可能要办了自己”的不安中悬起了心脏，林在范抄着手站得远远的，也是一副左右为难的样子。一个到处散发信息素的omega在外面乱跑固然是很危险，但带回家明显也不是什么明智之举。林在范在信息素缭乱的空间里头昏脑涨，根本回想不起来自己带斑斑回来是什么用意。

一a一o就这样构成了僵局。

斑斑颤颤巍巍地掀开毯子：“要不我还是走吧……”“别！”林在范抢先一步按住他，“忍一会儿可以吗？我去给你买个抑制……”说到一半话又咽回去。当红男a歌手买omega抑制剂，不用等到明天，就会冲上热搜榜第一位。

骤然安静，两人的距离不过半个手臂，林在范的手还隔着毯子按着斑斑的手，这画面被信息素催化，怎么看怎么暧昧。

林在范咬咬牙：“那没别的办法了。”

3

事态发展如同野马脱缰，在此之前斑斑一直以为自己能够把控局势，胜券在握。

斑斑和林在范差不了几岁，但当初刚进公司的时候，斑斑还是个没分化的小屁孩，又瘦又矮，林在范却已经长成舒舒展展一个帅小伙，在为出道做准备了。斑斑看见他第一眼就很喜欢，乐意黏着他。期间众多曲折，等斑斑念完书回来，林在范却早已经另谋出处了。斑斑还因此颇颓靡了一阵子。

知名的创作歌手，宽肩温柔嗓，又是强大的alpha，即使始终隔着屏幕，也还是很吸引人。斑斑没能落实的喜欢淹没在一票粉丝的尖叫呐喊中，一沉就是好几年。

可是林在范不光走出那块屏幕来到了自己面前，还在擦肩而过的一瞬间轻易地认出了自己。斑斑呆在当场，耳边反复回响着林在范七分确定三分探询的一声唤，半天没有回过神来。

“认错了吧？”旁人试图打破尴尬的声音敲醒了斑斑。

“是我！我是斑斑。”眼窝发热，默默注视了这么久的人原来也一直记得自己，这简直是世界上最令人感动的事情了。

这份轻飘飘无所依靠的喜欢终于得以落在了林在范的肩膀上，然后带着他一起潜入斑斑每个晚上的梦境。这个惊喜来得太过突然，落入梦里，就让人变得患得患失。

4

不愿意失去，就要化被动为主动。

人一旦抛掉了顾虑，做事情就会不计后果。斑斑顶住了来自双方公司的压力，扛住了周围众人的指指点点，所有的感情都汹涌地奔向林在范本人。

“我喜欢你。”

第一次听到这句话的林在范惊愕了片刻，回神之后揉乱斑斑头发的动作和表情与以前如出一辙。

“我说真的林在范你他妈认真一点！”

这样一句话只说一次可以当做是轻飘飘的玩笑，那么多说几次呢？

斑斑不遗余力地在林在范身边昭示存在感。两人间可以突破安全距离的关系，林在范对他经年而未衰竭的纵容，甚至林在范对他身上香气的偏爱，都成为他可以利用的武器。

他想要不择手段地攻下这座城。

在这样热烈的攻势下能够维持坚定的人并非没有，但林在范没能做成这个柳下惠。有时候斑斑放着自己的杯子不要，非要蹭他杯子里的水喝，细腻的一截脖颈就那么毫无防备地几乎蹭上他的鼻尖，若有若无的信息素搔刮嗅觉神经，杯子里的水似乎瞬间变成了草莓牛奶味。

太危险也太诱人了。

众人看得新奇，也不时用斑斑来拿林在范开涮。

“那么些投怀送抱的你都不要，还是现在这个对你胃口？”

林在范从看书的间隙里白了对方一眼。

对方倒是正经起来：“是个挺不错的omega，适合你。”

林在范把书合上，想了想，笑：“是。”

5

“不行！”

林在范的嘴唇已经触到斑斑后颈那块发热的皮肤，鼻息从短短的发茬间吹过，却被一把推开。林在范眼神有些迷蒙：“怎么了？”

斑斑眼眶湿润，看起来更柔弱，跟平时怼天怼地的样子一点儿也不一样。可就是这种反差燎起了林在范内里的火种，刚刚紧贴过斑斑皮肤的手掌空空，像是患上了肌肤饥渴症，哪怕只牵牵手也是好的。

可是斑斑双手用力地绞着毯子的角，不给他留一丝余地：“不行，我还没有做好心理准备。”

“只是临时标记而已，不要怕。”林在范试图哄他，“你这样逞强是不行的……”“我挺好的。”斑斑在沙发一角把自己蜷成一个散发信息素的团，言行不一，“我没有逞强。”

于是林在范陷入了一个凶险的两难境地。一直对他一片丹心的omega发情了，却拒绝他的接触，不用强伤身，用强又伤心——虽然他也不知道会伤了谁的心。

最后的结果是临时拜托同事送来抑制剂。斑斑抖着手半天扎不下去，林在范终于得以替他把冰冷的药剂推入血管，心里却是万般气闷。斑斑还强撑着钻进浴室洗掉一身汗气，才湿着发尾缩在沙发上睡了过去。

林在范等他睡沉了才敢走近。草莓牛奶甜腻的味道散了大半，裹着林在范平时用的沐浴露味道，没能把自然冲动冷却，反而更让人想入非非。

甩掉那些带颜色的念头，揩了揩斑斑湿润的眼角，林在范把人安置到自己的床上，让他能躺得更舒服。斑斑在睡梦里自然翻身，毫不吝惜地把整张脸给林在范看。掖被角的手就不安分地爬上了脸颊。

即使长大了甩掉了婴儿肥，这张脸还是毫无攻击性地可爱。

只是……在开着冷气的房间里，再怎么盖了被子也不该热成这样吧？

林在范几番对比体温，确认斑斑是发烧了。经验为零的alpha听说过抑制剂有副作用，但也没想到它能来得这么快这么猛烈。束手无策，去医院才是正道。

手忙脚乱间斑斑被搅醒了，看着林在范口罩帽子全副武装：“要干嘛去？”林在范揭开被子，冲他做出抱的姿势：“带你去医院。你发烧了。”

斑斑怔忪了一下，只有嘴皮子动了动：“不行。”

怎么又不行？林在范一口气憋在口罩后面差点没出得来，伸手扶起他上半身：“命要紧，别想那些有的没的。”

斑斑和林在范僵持了片刻，突然顺从地环上他的脖子。林在范顺利将他抱起，还未来得及迈步，却被怀里的人扒掉了口罩。

因为发烧而有些低哑的嗓音贴着耳边响起。

“不要去医院，”斑斑发烫的手指划过林在范的嘴唇，“你给我治病吧，哥。”

6

林在范发誓他只是一时失神，就被斑斑推倒骑在了身上。和平时主动靠近又甜又辣的样子不同，斑斑红着眼睛剥林在范衣服的时候很沉默，有一股凛然的绝决。

“你怎么突然……”整片胸膛骤然暴露在空气里，林在范舌头有点打结。刚才连临时标记都抗拒的人，这是……？

一直浸在眼眶里的泪珠终于滑下来一颗，斑斑毫不在意地跟他对视：“总要有这么一天的，对吧。”

斑斑泪眼婆娑努力牵起嘴角的样子让林在范不知所措，心里莫名生出折辱良家少男的罪恶感——明明被压在床上撕衣服的人是他自己！只能按住那双在自己身上游走的发热的手：“不愿意就不要勉强，我们不去医院了，我去给你拿退烧药”挣扎着下床下到一半，却被从背后抱住了腰。

“我没有不愿意。我只是害怕，我……”林在范转身试图安抚这带着哭腔的小奶音：“我知道”、“不，你不知道。”斑斑嘴上不留情面地打断他的话，却顺从地被他贴心抱住，“可是，你总要知道的。”

林在范就被揪着敞开的衣领拉下去。斑斑贴上来，带着不同寻常的热度和生疏的技巧啃噬他的嘴唇和舌尖。那股被药剂压下去被水冲洗掉的甜味又丝丝缕缕地冒出来，林在范来不及理性思考身边这个小人儿混乱的逻辑思维以及方才那几句话里奇怪的意味，就情动地夺过了主动权。

不宽不窄的卧室里空气变得浓稠，alpha的信息素开始不受控制地缭乱。斑斑在林在范暴风骤雨般的亲吻里艰难地喘息，只觉得自己周身似乎已经浸透了林在范的味道。后颈红肿的腺体被林在范咬在齿间摩挲，又痛又痒承受不住，可是林在范似乎格外钟爱这一片皮肤，既不肯咬进去又不愿放开来，就是恶劣地想要他不痛快。

一番纠缠之后两人已经肌肤相贴，熨烫的位置被林在范拢起手掌揉捏，斑斑呜咽着躲进他怀里，又被他引来接吻，那些无意义的音节全都被唇齿搅碎。

林在范的动作不算温柔，但斑斑知道此时此刻发生的不是生理反应导致的意外，而本该是甜蜜的，类似言情小说的一个完美的happy ending。

如果……

斑斑浑身肌肉瞬间紧绷。

那只抚慰着两个人的手向后摸索，沾染了他情动的湿黏，却迟疑了。

斑斑离开林在范的怀抱，空调的冷风拍打他被汗水湿透的皮肤，他拉起被角挡住自己。

林在范尚未从黏糊的情事中回神，怎么也想不明白此刻这一波三折的情节是怎么回事。作为alpha，他正在上演拯救他的发情omega的戏码，但这香艳的场面怎么就突然被按了暂停键，他对面的这个omega，又怎么会丝毫没有情乱失去理智的迹象，反而冷静得像是被喊了“cut”的演员？

房间里安静得只能听见林在范没能平复的喘息声，斑斑跪坐在床头一团乱糟糟的被子里，垂着头不知在想什么。林在范的视线飘过他身上每一处被啃咬舔舐出的痕迹，忽而回忆起刚刚自己迟疑的那一秒。

眼前这个红痕满身泪水满眼的，怎么看都不像是个发情的omega。

alpha登时陷入了更大的迷茫。

7

“我今天在电视台知道你要来，我本来是要去故意装作偶遇你的。”斑斑鼓足了十二分的勇气，比之前的任何一句话咬字都要更清晰，“可是我犯了一个致命的错误。

“我在往身上喷omega信息素的时候，不小心把瓶子打翻了。所以你闻到的我，才会那么像是个发情期到了信息素爆炸的omega。”

“……”

斑斑把红肿的后颈亮给他看：“我擦了很久这股味道都没有变淡。

“我其实，分化成了beta。”

不是智力和体能均占上等的alpha，也不是数量稀缺受到保护能够名正言顺与alpha结合的omega，而是最常见、最平庸的beta。

而这个beta偏偏爱上了一个最优秀的alpha。

在重新遇到林在范之前斑斑并没有妄自菲薄，恰恰相反，beta稳定的体质让他能更顺利地在自己的行业里做得出类拔萃。可是林在范像一颗不定时的炸弹埋伏在他的感情道路上，轻轻一触，就炸掉了他的理智，搅乱了他的情感。

林在范喜欢草莓牛奶这是所有人都知道的事情，这几年不乏一些狂热分子带着伪造的草莓牛奶味信息素刻意接近，是早已经被林在范拉进黑名单的馊主意。可是斑斑并不知道这回事，他花大价钱弄到手的伪造omega信息素以假乱真，好像也确实让林在范信以为真了。

一时失手，功亏一篑。

斑斑是个骄傲的beta，他不愿意狼狈地被人拆穿，哪怕不小心提前踏到了最后一步，也要维持那份看起来已经千疮百孔的骄傲。

如果泪腺没有不受控制的话。

“我骗了你。”

8

林在范的反应比斑斑想象得小得多，甚至没有表现出任何的愤怒，只是拉了拉被子盖住自己的腿，手法颇有些尴尬。

对面这个小家伙是个骗子，骗术精湛心理素质上佳成功把林在范拐上了床，此刻却情绪激动眼眶通红地拆穿了他自己。林在范的好奇多过被骗的气恼。

“那，你原本的计划是什么？你自己说了，总会让我知道真相。”

“……？”斑斑从朦胧的泪眼里勉强摆出一个疑惑的神情，“……总会到这一步，但至少不要这么快吧。你想要的是一个合适的omega，我必须等到你非我不可了，才能告诉你真相，到那时候你即使生气也没有用了……”

斑斑的声音随着头越来越低。计划里的那些自信被现实砸得七零八落，他好像在把自己掰开揉碎了当成一个笑话来讲。林在范倒很给面子地没有笑话他，而且饶有兴味地揣起手：“那你现在打算怎么办啊？”

斑斑猛抬头带动眼眶里的存货掉落挂在脸颊，大脑暂停运行：“我……”

林在范凑过来啄掉他那颗滞留的泪珠：“你还在发烧，不用我给你治病了吗？”

“……”斑斑抬手勾住了他的脖子。

9

抑制剂在beta身上产生的副作用轻易地被alpha信息素化解。林在范贪心地摩挲手下的皮肤，这皮肤却随它主人一起没有留恋地溜走。

林在范支起上身看着斑斑站在床边冷静地穿衣：“……你要去哪儿？”

斑斑把衬衫最上面一颗扣子仔细扣好：“我会补偿你的。”不等林在范奋起反驳，他转过身来，表情无比认真：“骗了你这件事也好，今天……也好，我都会尽我所能补偿你。以后……”

“……两不相欠？”

“……嗯。”

林在范终于感受到了迟来的怒气：“你拿什么补偿？钱？还是一个‘适合我的omega’？”

斑斑垂下眼：“也不是不可以。”

无法激怒对方会让自己更愤怒，可是这愤怒就像是一拳打在棉花里，空赚了一个趔趄。

斑斑已经拉开了卧室的门，林在范顾不得其他，冲过去拉他：“现在这个点，你打算带着一身我的气味从我家出去？”

当红艺人活动的区域总会有那么几个游荡的狗仔，特别是深夜，被偷拍的几率更高。斑斑回想起这个常态，深以为然，只有默默重新在沙发上落座。林在范整理好自己，在他半臂的距离坐下。

“你补偿我，都不要问问我想要什么吗。”

“一个合适的omega。”

“谁说的！”

“你自己。”斑斑白了林在范一眼。

“明明是你说的。”林在范皱眉，拉过他的手臂，“如果那是我想的，那刚才我们……”“你闭嘴。”斑斑瞬间耳朵红透。从床上开始，林在范的意思就太明显不过了，他怎么可能不清楚。只是……

“那你刚刚就没有一瞬间想过，‘如果他是omega就好了’？”

“……想过。”

“呵。”刺痛。

“还有半句。”林在范不阻止斑斑抽回自己的手，只一味盯着他又开始湿润的眼角。

“可是他是个beta我也没办法，谁让我非他不可呢。”

骗术精湛也是真的，人造信息素以假乱真也是真的。但是即使抛掉这些，也还是会走向最后的那个happy ending。

因为你就是你。

10#

斑斑呼着热气溜进侧门，就被用长羽绒服裹了一个满怀。林在范浑身暖烘烘，低声责怪：“又穿这么少。我的草莓牛奶带了吗？”

斑斑哈气：“你闻。”

林在范：“……”用自己的嘴狂甩对方的嘴试图汲取可怜的一腔草莓牛奶香甜。

斑斑气喘吁吁地从怀里掏出粉色的塑料瓶。

林在范：“原来你就是想骗我亲你，你这个小流氓……”

又是一顿狂甩。

11#

（一点预设背景，有呆萌大哥出没，无cp私设不带tag）

段宜恩上台半途折回待机室，撞上他的助理窝在角落玩小动作。“你又喷我香水？”平直得几乎像是陈述的句子居然把人吓了一抖，斑斑惊恐地抬头，浓郁的草莓牛奶香味瞬间从他背后弥漫开。

作为一个标准的alpha当然不会有这么娘气的香水可供助理偷喷。段宜恩反应迅速地捂住鼻子：“你怎么回事？发情期？？”他明明记得当初为了保险，公司给他招的助理是个beta。

斑斑摇摇头，欲哭无泪：“你要害死我了。”

他的后背一条长长的深色水痕，是打翻了一整瓶伪造信息素的痕迹。

但段宜恩并没有时间听他解释完，屏住呼吸拿好落下的台本就匆匆逃离了这个信息素爆炸的密闭空间。等斑斑努力清洗掉过剩的药液痕迹，才发现他家boss还十分“好心”地把门替他反锁上了。

外面的人进不来，里面的人出不去。斑斑所有提前溜号的计划全部化成泡影，心如死灰地等了三个小时，才等到有人用钥匙打开门救他出去。

段宜恩心有余悸地吸吸鼻子，把斑斑从沙发上踹起来：“又偷穿我衣服。”斑斑恨恨地把头扭到一边：“你今天对我的伤害岂是一件衣服能弥补的。”

“……你给我闭嘴！”

其他人面面相觑，来不及脑补什么，就被自家boss的咆哮震得抖三抖。

斑斑溜了出去。

———————END———————


End file.
